


The One With the Party Where Welsh Got Drunk and Outed Them

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic to china_shop's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Party Where Welsh Got Drunk and Outed Them

It was nearly Christmas. And this year, Ray was feeling some of that goodwill towards man. The reason for his newfound cheer was standing across the room, talking to his sister but cutting eyes at him. Kowalski leaned against the wall over Frannie's shoulder, nodding along to whatever she was talking about and flashing these looks at him. Looks that promised him all kinds of things, if Ray would manufacture an excuse to get them out of here. Now. Ray smiled down into his drink, a gin and tonic, hold-the-gin.

When he looked back over, Welsh had stepped up beside Frannie, with the overly careful movements of the sloshed. On those few prior occasions that Ray had seen his lieutenant at events outside of work, he'd never had more than a beer or two. But apparently, he had a no-longer-secret weakness for real eggnog and an inability to tell just how strong said eggnog was... and now? One Welsh, three sheets to the wind.

Ray grinned and wove through the maze of tables and chairs towards the group. Welsh had turned out to be a benevolent, almost avuncular drunk--and surprisingly talkative. He'd bent Ray's ear earlier, with all sorts of advice about everything ranging from fighting crab grass and to finding the right book club. He couldn't wait to hear what Welsh had in store for Kowalski.

But by the time he got there, Kowalski had this slightly panicked look on his face -- which, yes, should be funny, but Frannie was wearing a nearly identical expression and was desperately trying to shush Welsh. She wasn't succeeding at all, because Welsh just got louder so that Kowalski-- and Ray and, oh, half the room-- could to hear, "--don't care what anyone says, Kowalski, you'n Vecchio are _good_ for each other."

Ray joined the attempt to quiet Welsh.

"No, you are," Welsh insisted loudly. "It's weird, but it works. He's happy; you're happy; everybody's happy. Just keep it under your hat." Welsh laid a finger along side his nose and winked. He then clapped Kowalski on the shoulder and patted Ray's cheek. Ray was pretty sure they both looked equally dumbfounded. Welsh smiled a blearily beatific smile at the two of them before lumbering off to wreak havoc elsewhere. Frannie shot Ray an apologetic look and chased after Welsh.

Kowalski slumped slightly, and their shoulders brushed. His expression was unreadable.

"You want to leave?" Ray offered quietly.

"No." No hesitation.

"Bluff it out?"

Kowalski looked at him for what felt like a long time, especially if the answer was going to be yes. Ray raised his eyebrows at him-- yes? no? Kowalski's hand closed deliberately around Ray's, and he smiled. Together they turned to face the room.


End file.
